


(Not) Slippery When Wet

by puffabilly



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffabilly/pseuds/puffabilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy.  Clint.  Shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Slippery When Wet

The heavy beat of a running shower greeted Darcy as she shoved open the door to her small studio.  The apartment had been empty when she'd left that morning and she stilled for a heartbeat.  It was New York after all.  Would a hipster burglar hang around to use up her expensive conditioner before hightailing off with her laptop?  Then her eyes picked up the battered leather jacket slung over the back of her couch and heavy combat boots discarded in the corner.  Clint’s sunglasses sat discarded on the kitchen counter and his jeans hung over the bathroom door where steam seeped through the small gap.  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since she’d seen Clint.  A couple of long, long weeks where she’d missed the staccato roll of his laugh and the weight of him in her bed.  Darcy shrugged off her jacket and kicked off her flats before heading towards the noise of the shower. If he was within groping distance, she wanted to at least see him.    
  
Darcy slipped inside the compact bathroom, her footsteps muffled by the pounding of the water against tile.   Steam coated her with warmth and her glasses fogged up in an instant.  She slid them off to peer through the haze.  The frosted shower door was ajar and through the mist Darcy could make out the broad shape of Clint’s back.   His head was lowered beneath the spray and the water splashed his neck and hair with force before sliding in streams down the length of his body.  When Clint did lift his face a moment later, he didn’t turn towards her but instead reached for the shower shelf to steal some of her shampoo.  
  
Perhaps it was the damp air hitting her lungs but Darcy suddenly understand the expression about having one’s breath taken away.   Seeing Clint naked wasn’t something new.  But still Darcy had to lean against the sink for support while she stared at the shifting muscles moving beneath his skin as Clint rubbed his long fingers through his slick hair.  Foamy suds were forming beneath his hands and Darcy watched as they dripped on to his shoulders before getting caught in the flow of water.  It was like tiny rivers were beating out paths over each ridge and dip on his body as Clint’s dragged the last dredges of shampoo from his scalp.  
  
One small, defiant wedge of foam caught on his hand before it dropped to the hard arch of his shoulder.  Darcy followed the slowly dissolving mass as it slid over rigid shoulder blade and along the lines of his back.  The white fluff disappeared into the water just as it bridged the curve of Clint’s ass.    
  
“Hadn’t figured you as a voyeur Darce.”  His voice interrupted Darcy’s happy reverie.  She blinked and snapped her gaze upwards.  Clint was watching her over his shoulder with an incorrigible smirk on his lips.    
  
Darcy exhaled slowly, stalling as she grasped for her composure.  “I’m ogling the goodies.  There’s a difference.”  
  
Clint crooked a finger in her direction.  “Ogle closer so I can at least get a kiss.”  
  
She’d missed this too.  The affectionate teasing and easy intimacy.  With a smile, Darcy crossed the couple of feet separating them.  “One kiss until you’re in a towel.  And babe, maybe try not to get me wet?”    
  
The response was rolling his shoulder lower and tilting his mouth towards her. With his back still to her, Clint shielded Darcy from most of the water as she leaned up and brushed her lips over his.  Beads of moisture caught and exploded against their mouths, making the kiss sleek and smooth.  
  
Droplets were beginning to hit her cheek as Darcy started to draw back.  “You should finish up her and we can order some...” The suggestion of food got cut off when a strong arm coiled around Darcy’s waist and hauled her beneath the shower spray.  Heat enveloped her as Clint pulled her back into the kiss while the hot water poured over her.  
  
And as good as Clint looked, he felt so much better pressed against her like this.  His hand circled her thigh, gripping Darcy tight through her leggings and holding her firm on the slippery tiles as the kiss grew more urgent.  The water continued its steady thump against them while the heavy weight of Darcy’s drenched shirt rubbed between them. His skin was scorching beneath her touch as was his lips against her mouth.    
  
The embrace only paused when the burning need for air became too much.  And as the reality of her soaked state began to sink in, Darcy didn't resist the urge to thump a palm into his chest.  “God Clint,” she grumbled, frowning at him from beneath dripping clumps of hair.  “What part of don’t get me wet didn’t compute?”  
   
“Darce.” Clint didn’t appear the least bit sorry.  Instead his knuckles grazed hips as he gripped the hem of Darcy’s drenched top and began lifting.  The fabric clung to her, plucking at her skin as Clint peeled it away.  "I haven't even begun to get you wet."  
  
Everything became dark while the shirt was eased over her head but it was the low timbre to his voice that sent a shiver down Darcy’s spine.  Clint dropped a kiss against her cleavage before he leant out of the shower and dropped her top on the sink with a heavy thud.  The noise barely registered in Darcy’s consciousness as Clint’s had also retrieved a handful of condoms from the bathroom cabinet.  
  
 With an eyebrow quirked, Darcy watched him deposit the pile of foil squares upon the shower shelf. “Someone’s feeling optimistic.”   Clint’s lips twitched in response as he caught the front of her bra and tugged her closer.  Bodies moulding together again, his thumb stroked along the line where lace met soft flesh before gliding up her chest until he slipped his fingers beneath the straps.     
  
Clint’s touch was marked with the countless arrows he drawn over the years.  Each tiny calloused scar on his palm grazed a damp trail over Darcy’s skin as Clint slid the thin bands over her shoulders.   Twisting the elastic between his fingers, he cupped her arms before leaning down to drop a heavy kiss into the curve of Darcy’s neck.  His mouth sucked at her skin, the dampness getting drawn away only to be hit again by the heavy shower as he inched along the path the straps had marked.    
  
The tension in Darcy’s body was spreading lower and lower. The snug pull of the straps pinned her arms to her side as Clint slid his thumbs beneath the lace of her bra.  He nudged at the damp fabric, guiding it over the swell of her breasts until he could graze the pad of his thumb over each nipple.  The shudder that hit her squeezed Darcy’s eyelids shut.  “I’ve missed you.” Her words tripped out in a rush, more raw then she intended.    
  
“Darce.”  Her name was tight in his throat.  Darcy forced her eyes open to stare at Clint from beneath her wet eyelashes.  He didn’t have the luxury of missing her while on mission.  But through the water that continued to stream over their faces, she saw a coiled restraint in him.  From the heavy rise and fall of Clint’s chest to the clench of his jaw, it was as if pressure was building against the locks he kept on his emotions.  “I can’t think straight with you.”  
  
The honesty in his voice strung out every nerve in Darcy’s body.  “Then stop thinking...” she breathed as she curved her back, pushing her breasts into his touch.  A ripple ran through his expression as the control loosened and Darcy’s back met the tiled wall with a slap as Clint surged into her. He released her straps and their mouths met again.  The kiss was desperate with need and Darcy nipped at his lips.  Clint’s body undulated against her, flowing from his chest down to drive his erection harder against her stomach.  Moans vibrated between their lips and their fingers gripped each other tighter.  
  
The cooler air circled Darcy’s hips as Clint hands slid beneath her legging and panties.  Drops ran over Darcy’s face as the kiss broke.  Water followed his touch, dripping down thigh as his hands ran lower, dragging her clothes with him.  She watched Clint kneel on the tiled floor before he yanked the fabric down in one hard jerk.    
  
Darcy reached for the shower shelf as Clint ran his touch back up her legs.  His hands settled on her waist and Clint’s fingertips flexed hard into her skin when she began to roll the condom on.    
  
“Just so you know,” Darcy murmured as she squeezed the base of his erection.  “You’ve definitely gotten me wet.”  
  
Hawkeye might not have powers but the sheer strength thrumming through Clint as he lifted her made Darcy dizzy.  A normal person would be worried about slipping or their lover dropping them.  But this was Clint.  She’d trusted him with her life in the past.  Now, the grip of his arms around her was unflinching as he braced them against the wall.  With one hard push Clint plunged inside her.    
Her arms locked around his neck as tremors ran down both their bodies.  The relief from weeks apart was instant and as Clint filled her it drew a moan from between Darcy lips.  She squirmed her hips, desperate to have him deeper.  
  
“Fuck Darce,” he exhaled before thrusting into her again.  Darcy’s hand tightened in Clint’s hair, squeezing the short strands between her fingers.   Water still spilled over them, brushing ever inch of flesh not pressed against the other.  The hard lines of bicep were against her back and his chest rubbed through her soaked bra as they moved together.  
  
Tension ebbed through Darcy.  It sat twisted tight around Clint’s cock and spread out to her fingertips.    Even through the noise of the shower, she heard the catch of his breath each time she squeezed around him.  And when Darcy dug her nails into his shoulder, a twitch spread through his body.  He shifted her thigh barely a fraction but then with each low thrust he was grinding against her clit.    
  
“Oh damn... Clintclintclint...”  Darcy trailed off with a muffled cry as his cock moved deeper and faster.  She was teetering on the edge when Clint’s hold on her tightened.  The feel of those arms squeezing sent the rush of release spiralling through Darcy’s body.  She shook violently against Clint while he continued to fuck her hard through the orgasm.  His breathing grew ragged as she clenched around him in rough spasms and as the final few shudders hit Darcy, Clint’s hips jerked and his muscles vibrated as he came.    
  
The water falling from the shower had started to cool when Clint finally lowered Darcy from around his waist.   Her toes settled on the tiles, though Clint’s fingers lingered on her hip even after she’d found her footing.  With a smile up at those blue eyes, she handled the condom while Clint stretched behind her with his free hand to turn off the taps.    
  
Clint placed a soft kiss on her forehead before helping Darcy out of the shower.  “Two weeks in the Congo and you’re what almost kills me my first day back.”  
  
With a laugh, Darcy handed him the last towel before stepping out of the bathroom in search of another.   “Wait until the lady in 3C finds out we used up all the hot water.  We probably won’t survive the night.”  
  
Finding some clean laundry on the table, Darcy angled her arms to start unhooking her damp bra.  She dropped her last piece of clothing in the hamper and had barely unfurled the edges of a towel when she caught Clint’s eye.  He’d paused in the middle of the studio while rubbing himself dry, his attention focused directly on her.  Or more specifically on her bare breasts.   Darcy shook her head.  “Babe, really?”  
  
With a shrug of his shoulders, Clint wrapped the towel around his waist.  “Ogling the goodies Darce.”  
  
She was basking in the post-orgasm glow.  Her whole body was sated.  But still Darcy draped the towel around her neck, hips swaying as she walked towards the bed.  “Ogle closer so I can get another kiss.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my Witness story, I mentally set this fic in that 'verse. But really, it's PWP. 
> 
> Thanks to twistedingenue who read the first half and encouraged me to get Darcy out of the rest of her clothes.


End file.
